I Want You, I Need You, I Love You
by TheVampireLucinda
Summary: "Wise men say, only fools rush in. But I can't help falling in love with you." From strangers, to partners, to friends, and beyond, this is the story of Jason Jordan, and Chad Gable. Slash! I GOT JASON JORDAN ADDED AS A CHARACTER, YASSS!
1. Chapter 1

**Title** : I Want You, I Need You, I Love You

 **Characters** : Jason Jordan and Chad Gable

 **Disclaimer** : Rated M for slash, language, and adult situations!

 **Summary** : "Wise men say, only fools rush in. But I can't help falling in love with you." From strangers, to partners, to friends, and beyond, this is the story of Jason Jordan, and Chad Gable. Slash!

 _A/N: A good portion of the dialogue in this will be from the actual show, LOL._

* * *

Jason Jordan was working out in the Performance Center, as he often was, when the slightly annoying interviewer found him. Although he much rather preferred to focus on his training—especially after the string of losses he'd recently suffered—Jason shrugged and walked over to the intrusive cameras.

"I'm sorry to bother you...but what's going on, man? The Universe wants to know...especially after your fallout with Tye Dillinger. What does the future hold for Jason Jordan?"

Jordan's dark eyes narrowed. "Look, you don't have to worry about _me_ ," he began, much more confidently than he felt. "I'm going to be just fine. I've got a game plan. In fact, I've been searching, and I've already found the perfect partner. You know-"

"Perfect partner!" a bright voice interrupted, and the man who had been staring intently at Jordan for several minutes stood suddenly at his side. He was shorter than Jason, almost as short as the man interviewing him, and had medium-length brown hair and pale skin.

"My cauliflower ears are burning...'Cause you _have_ to be talking about me. I'm your man: Chad...Gable."

Every word was accentuated with a smile; and when he announced his name, he produced a small hand-towel, of all the ridiculous things, with his last name emblazoned on it.

'What the actual fuck?' Jason was thinking, as he stared at the strange man with a mixture of confusion and annoyance.

"I hope you've got more than a towel to impress me," Jordan replied in a flat voice. He had serious business to attend to, and now he was being interrupted not just by wandering ring announcers, but random jokers in the training center.

Could things get any worse? Surely his displeasure showed on his face, and he hoped that _both_ men would take the hint and leave him alone.

But the small wrestler wasn't deterred in the slightest.

"C'mon, you know about my wrestling accomplishments," he protested, eyes shining. "State champ, national championships, world medals...dude, I was on the _Olympic_ _team_! Maybe you've heard of it?!"

"Of course I've heard of the Olympics!"

Chad only smiled in reply, and Jordan groaned internally.

"You know what," he explained, "I've already got a partner. But if I need you, I'll call you. Alright, Cable?"

For the first time since the odd encounter started, Chad's smile faltered.

"Cable? No, no, it's _Gable_ ; see? With a 'G.'" He held up the ridiculous towel once more, as an idea seemed to dawn on him suddenly.

"You know what, I've got plenty of these." He tossed it casually to Jason, who caught it with raised eyebrows.

"Keep it."

Jason Jordan watched the strange man—Chad Gable—as he walked away, looking down at the towel and shaking his head.

'I've been so good at avoiding the freaks,' he lamented internally. 'But apparently I've caught the eye of a real weirdo...'

The name on the towel, GABLE, in all capital, bold, lettering slowly began to burn itself into his retinas, and ultimately give him a massive headache.

Sighing aloud, Jordan wiped away the sweat on his muscular arms, and from his face, before tossing the towel onto the ground.

He really had to focus on his work.

((()))

Chad Gable was all smiles as he walked out to his car, an obvious spring in his step the entire time.

After weeks of watching, the opportunity had finally presented itself; and it went even better than it had in his dreams.

The man who had unknowingly stolen his heart was as sweet as Chad thought he'd be. And although this was their first time talking, he knew right away that they were meant to be.

Jason was the One for Chad, and Gable was going to do everything in his power to help his soul mate recognize that.

"Jason Jordan," he whispered, again and again as he drove to his house, until the name had become a song.

"Ja-son...Jor-dan. JJ..."

* * *

 _So it begins! I seriously love these two! I'm becoming obsessed with them, LOL. Also, I would definitely recommend watching NXT if you can! It's a thousand times better than RAW!_

 _Review? :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Lowering the rating, because the guys are taking their time, lol. Newly Rated T! Also, happy birthday to Gable!_

* * *

"A new partner!"

" _No_ , Chad Cable, it is not you!"

Another week had passed, another loss for Jason Jordan because of an incompetent partner...and to top it all off, another interruption from none other than Chad Gable.

'I'm going to need a restraining order for this one,' Jason thought grimly, looking down at the man who just wouldn't go away.

It wasn't that he particularly disliked the guy or anything. He just hated being pursued by a complete stranger so... _relentlessly_.

"It's...It's Gable," the odd man said with no small bit of indignation. "And I'm not the type of guy to say I told you so...But I told you. So! When you're ready, when you realize it's time that I'm your man...I'll be here. And I'll be ready, willing, and Gable."

Jason Jordan took the towel that was inevitably offered with a heavy sigh. "Where do you even keep getting these?!" he asked, exasperation making its way into his voice as he tossed it away. Still rolling his eyes, Jordan made a quick exit before things could get any more weird.

It wasn't just the fact that this guy kept popping up and all but begging to be his partner...it was the fact that Chad Gable seemed to truly believe that the two of them _belonged_ together. Though nothing had yet been explicitly stated, he could sense that Gable meant much more than just tag team partners.

The implications were more than enough to set the young Jordan on edge. He had seen first hand what happened to tag team partners who got too close.

It rarely ended well.

'Why the hell am I thinking about it ending between us?!' he scolded himself as he walked away. 'It's never even going to begin, dammit!'

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the lockers, Chad Gable innocently made his way over to Jason's little cubby. He studied it affectionately, imagining what it would be like when the two of them finally teamed up.

'We'll share everything!' he daydreamed for a moment. 'This little locker, our rooms, we'll drive together...It'll be so sick!'

Chad Gable quickly brought himself back to reality with a shake of his head.

"Hmmmm," he murmured, before taking out a sharpie and writing the name GABLE next to JORDAN on the locker, biting his lower lip to keep from bursting into a wicked smile. From where he stood, even their _names_ looked perfect together.

"Huh."

* * *

He. Was. Angry.

Jason Jordan was at the end of his rope, having just suffered yet _another_ loss against yet _another_ tag team. He could all but see the end of the line for himself—because he knew better than most what it took to make it in NXT.

And repeated losses simply weren't going to cut it.

The cute backstage announcer was asking how he felt, and he didn't even have the strength to pretend to have any hope left.

"How do you think I feel?!" he asked with a despairing sneer. "The only reason I'm doing this is because they're making me do this, alright? And I can't believe—"

Mid-rant, Jason Jordan was cut off by a blueish-purple towel being thrown, literally, into his face.

He knew who it was before he even saw him.

"What are you doing?!"

"You...you were sweating," Chad Gable answered innocently, looking somewhat startled by the taller man's wrath.

Jason grit his teeth. "Look, now is _not_ the time. Alright, Cable?"

"I know!" Chad offered helpfully. "I saw the match. I...see all of your matches, actually."

Jordan took a moment out of his rage to be weirded out. "What? You creep..."

"What? No...I study!" Despite the underlying accusation, Gable was undeterred and plowed ahead. "Look, you lost to those two half-wits? They made you look like a loser!"

"What?! What did you call me?!"

"I didn't...Look, I _know_ you're not a loser! That's why I'm here. I'm going to prove to everyone else that you're not a loser. But you gotta let me do my part. Okay? I'm here. Ready..."

"Don't..."

"Willing..."

"Stop."

"And Gable. Let me know!"

Jason Jordan watched Chad Gable walk away, a bit shaken. He had expected the smaller man to berate him, to mock him...at the very least to tell him that he didn't believe in him. How many losses would it take before this man, too, viewed him as a loser?

So far, however, Gable had done just the opposite. He had given him a vote of complete confidence...even after after a crushing defeat.

Confidence. It was something, Jason realized with a sad sigh, had never even afforded to his own self. Deep down, Jason Jordan actually believed that he was a loser, didn't he?

"I'm not a loser," he told the ring announcer unconvincingly before sulking off.

He had a lot to think about.

* * *

 _The plot thickens! And I really love these two, haha._

 _Review?_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N:mApologies for the super-long delay in updating...This summer was hellishly busy. I'm sure the school year will be the same with work...But at least now I have time to write, and for my brain to be free!_

 _Hope you all enjoy! Thanks for sticking with me!_

* * *

Several weeks passed.

This time, it was Chad Gable who stood with the ring announcer, being interviewed. Everyone in the locker room had taken note of the repeated offers—and rejections—between Chad Gable and Jason Jordan, wondering what, exactly, was going on between them.

"I keep offering this to him, and week after week he keeps turning me down. You know...I guess Jason just doesn't _want_ to be a winner. He doesn't _want_ to dominate. I guess he wants to stay just right where he is on the totem pole at NXT...and that's on the bottom."

Chad chose his words carefully, not bothering to hide his frustration, but making certain to be completely honest. He knew that Jason Jordan could be, _should_ _be_ , a star. He was just missing something...and Chad knew _exactly_ what it was.

Why the hell wouldn't Jason just accept it?!

"Well, I am going to stay right here," he concluded, folding his arms resolutely. "Ready, willing, and—"

"Gable!"

Both the interviewer and Chad turned in surprise to see Jason Jordan approaching. He sighed heavily—something of a signature for him these days—and looked Gable up and down slowly. His expressions was caught somewhere between defeat and hope, and Gable felt his own heart fluttering in his chest.

"I can't believe I'm saying this..." Jordan began in a halting voice.

But Chad was relentless, and interrupted the man before he could finish. " _Say it_ ," he demanded gently, but firmly, a smile budding on his face. Jason sighed once again. He was too disheartened to even fight anymore.

"...You're in. Next week. You and me, we're gonna tag."

Gable held out his hand, with the towel placed strategically on his arm so that his name was displayed.

Although he rolled his eyes, Jordan managed to return the handshake before seeing himself out. Deep down, he wasn't any more hopeful than before, but at least now he had a plan...sort of.

Chad's small smile became a full on smirk as he turned back to the interviewer, eyes locked on Jason's retreating form.

"See? I knew he'd come around."

((()))

"You've got a real serial killer vibe, you know that?" Jason Jordan remarked as he stood at the entrance curtain with Chad Gable, who was all smiles as he gripped yet another damned towel with his name on it.

"Why thank you, _Partner_ ," he snickered, nudging Jordan in the ribs hard enough to make him wince.

"Seriously. I feel like you're going to haul off and kill me one day."

"I'd make sure to kidnap you first," Gable answered, and far too quickly for Jason's comfort. "I would take you to a nice, secluded place, and I'd torture you for days and days..."

Jason stared at Chad, not entirely sure than the smaller man was even joking. He could hear the theme music of their opponents just beyond the curtain, though, and it snapped him back into reality.

In all honesty, he wasn't exactly hopeful that things would be any different this time around. After all, it was, what, the third or fourth time he was being forced to go through the whole "new partner" thing? The likelihood of the outcome being any different was incredibly small.

Something actually had been bothering him, though, since Chad Gable first burst into his life; and now, as they stood together, he realized that whether he would sink or swim depended entirely on this fucking crazy man in front of him.

"Why did you choose me?" Jason whispered suddenly, staring straight ahead and avoiding Chad Gable's sharp gaze. "I'm a loser. A nobody. You're great. Everyone loves you. Why team up with me?"

Gable's bright smile only widened, and for the first time, he took Jason's hand in his own, though he kept his gaze focused in front of them.

"You're not a loser. You were never a loser. And I picked you because I listened to my heart."

"...Your heart?"

"Yup. And because I'm the only one Gable to help make us great."

Before Jordan could even respond with an extremely appropriate eye-roll, their music hit, and Chad was dragging him out onto the stage.

Ready or not.

* * *

 _The plot thickens...Will Jason Jordan take the hints, or will he remain oblivious?_

 _Review?_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Sorry for the slow updates; it's hard to write with school and work. Bleh. But I am definitely going to keep writing in my free time! Also, I think this story will be silly, and fluffy, and a little angsty...But nothing too bad. We'll see, haha._

 _Anyway, thanks for your patience!_

* * *

"Oh my God, we won!"

Caught up in the moment, Jason Jordan could only stare at Chad Gable as the smaller man grinned up at him.

It wasn't smugness. It wasn't "I told you so." Just a quiet confidence from Gable that said, _I made the right choice._

Jason felt his heart and stomach do a series of fluttering flips.

Just what the hell was going on?

Still, a win was a win; and as much as he hated to admit it, Chad Gable was a good match for him style-wise. Of course, there was more to being a tag team than getting a win. This was just the start.

But, all things considered, it was one Hell of a start.

And, though he fought the urge with all his being, Jason found himself smiling right back at Chad.

Gable graciously shook hands with him, grin ever-present, and eyes sparkling with pure, unadulterated joy.

"That's one," he whispered, and although Jason assumed he knew what the other man meant, by the time they climbed out of the ring and made their way to the back, he wasn't so sure, jugding by the strong arm wrapped comfortably and almost protectively around his waist.

One _what_?

((()))

"So, are we official?"

The question caught Jason Jordan so off-guard that he walked into a door.

By the time Gable finished laughing, the pain in Jason's nose had subsided into a dull ache, and the heat in his face cooled into annoyance.

"What I _mean_ ," Chad continued with a smirk, "is, are we really going to do this? Are we _really_ going to be a tag team together?"

Jordan raised an eyebrow. "Are you...having doubts? Second-thoughts?" Although he wanted to keep his voice neutral, his tone betrayed his worry.

But Gable quickly put his fears to rest. "No, never!" he interjected quickly. "I just want to know if you're all in. Because if you're willing, I'm here for you. And we're going to go to the top together, I just know it."

Jason, having finally gathered his wits about him, nodded enthusiastically. "Hell yeah, I'm in this. You're one of the best wrestlers on the damn roster! Wrestling with you is like..."

"Yes?"

 _It's like wrestling with my other half_ , is what Jason wanted to say, but he quickly edited himself.

"It's really fun, y'know?"

Chad smirked knowingly. "Yeah, lots of fun," he repeated, winking. "Let's have a lot of fun together, yeah? I really want us to go far. And, you know...I really do think you're great." He gave his younger partner a pat on the shoulder, hand lingering for only a moment too long.

"Hey, I'm heading to my place, but let's hang out tomorrow, okay? There's a lot we need to go over if we're going to be a team."

Jason nodded his agreement, although the thought of spending more time with Gable made him feel nervous and excited at the same time...and he was afraid to know why. Now that the first hurdle between them had been cleared, JJ suspected that there was a whole 'nother challenge waiting for them down the road.

One that had nothing to do with wrestling and winning.

"Yeah, man, I'll see you tomorrow."

He would never admit it, especially not out loud, but seeing Chad Gable walk away made Jason Jordan feel incredibly sad inside.

((()))

The next few weeks were a blur.

Jason and Chad were on a winning streak, beating opponent after opponent. For his part, Jason was having a hard time taking it all in—going from what felt like rock bottom all the way to the top of the mountain.

And that's exactly how he felt whenever he was with Chad Gable. It was like being on top of the world.

At Gable's suggestion, they began to room together, which made for some interesting talks that grew increasing deep. Jason had never really opened up to anyone this much besides his own family; and, somehow, as the long days and nights of training and practicing wore on, he found himself admitting to Chad something he had never even admitted to himself.

"I just...don't feel good enough," Jason Jordan was saying as he sat cross-legged on the bed. Chad was seated on the chair, his own bed in the next room ignored as they talked well into the midnight hours.

"Ever since I lost in the last round of that tournament, I've doubted myself. Honestly, I still don't understand what you saw in me. What you _see_ in me. I've never been able to get the job done before, you know? I get to the big stage, and then I choke, and that's just the way it is..."

Gable was shaking his head in denial fervently the entire time. "JJ, you're amazing. And I understand, bro. Trust me. I made it to the Olympics and fucked up. You can't get a bigger stage than that.

"But after losing...I knew I wanted _more_. I knew there had to be more. So I came to NXT. And, although I had some fun on my own, I knew that something was still missing." He smiled, a genuine, happy smile as his eyes looked to the past.

"I couldn't figure out what I was missing until I saw you, saw you wrestle. Then I knew right away that it wasn't a 'something,' but a 'someone' I needed."

Jason felt his face growing hot—something that had been happening a lot these past few weeks. He couldn't look Chad in the eyes, but the smaller man's words rang deep within his soul.

"I was missing something too," Jordan agreed softly. "I thought I needed to be better, stronger, faster...But you've helped me to see that I needed a friend. Someone to believe in me when I didn't believe in myself. I need confidence, and I couldn't produce it myself.

"I guess I...needed you too."

There was a long silence; and when Jason finally raised his head once more, he was surprised to find tears standing in Chad Gable's clear eyes.

He didn't say a word. Chad merely stood up, walked over to the bed, and wrapped Jason Jordan in a warm, tight hug.

"I'm happy that you know I believe in you; but I want you to believe in yourself too," he whispered softly.

Jason didn't know why his eyes were misting, but somehow, he found himself returning Gable's hug.

"Thank you," they said at the same time, leading to a chuckle from them both.

"Do you believe in fate, or destiny?" Chad asked as he took a step back, face reflecting open admiration.

"No...Do you?"

"Nope. Whatever happens, we make it happen." Gable clasped Jordan's hand firmly. "Let's make it happen _together_ , my friend."

* * *

 _I love these two._

 _Review?_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Sorry for the extremely slow updates...I don't have a lot of time to write these days. -_- But, I haven't forgotten!_

* * *

"We perfectly complement one another."

He couldn't believe that he was saying it out loud, and _especially_ in front of live cameras, but it was the God's honest truth.

In Chad Gable, Jason Jordan had found the perfect tag team partner.

And, as he was quickly realizing, he had somehow found the perfect friend as well. Or, more accurately, the perfect friend found _him_.

It all seemed too good to be true.

But here they were, traveling up and down the roads together, spending more and more of each day together, and Jason found himself becoming increasingly enthralled by the man who revitalized much more than his career. Chad seemed to genuinely care for him—for his health, for his happiness, for _everything_.

It was so weird gaining a friend so suddenly.

"Hey, man, you made it easy for me," Gable explained with a smile when Jason brought it up. "Just seeing you made me want to be with you, y'know?"

Jason could feel his face becoming hot, and he turned away before Chad could see him blushing.

"Don't say it like that, you creep," he muttered, unknowingly using a GABLE towel to shield his reddening face, which only made Chad laugh harder than he already was.

"You need to loosen up a bit, bro," Gable teased, punching the man he much-more-than-liked in the arm lightly. "Besides, if we're going to be a truly great tag team, we have to take our relationship to the next level."

Jason Jordan froze, peering out from underneath the towel with wide eyes, coming face to face with that familiar, manic smile.

His imagination was going a mile a minute; and (to his even greater embarrassment) his mind formed images of the two of them tangled together in a way that certainly was _not_ any type of wrestling.

Although some of the positions definitely looked the same.

"Y-Y-You m-mean...we...you and I...should..."

" _Exactly_. All of the great tag teams were best friends; therefore, we, too, have to become best friends!"

Along with a rush of relief, Jason felt a small twinge of disappointment.

And although Jason tried to hide it, Gable caught the terrified look in his friend's eyes and smiled contentedly to himself.

'He's starting to feel the chemistry,' he thought, quite satisfied. Progress was slow, but there was no hurry. He was a very patient man, and knew well that perfection only happened gradually.

And _perfect_ was exactly what they were going to be together.

((()))

"Their American Dream is going to become a nightmare when they run into the boys who are always ready...willing...and..."

Jason Jordan sighed, and rolled his eyes. He had thought that he'd be used to Chad's ridiculous catchphrase by now.

He thought wrong.

They were scheduled to face the favored-to-win team of Adrian Neville and Raven. People were already counting Jason and Chad out of the whole tournament, and the match hadn't even happened yet.

But Gable hadn't been deterred one bit. His confidence was infectious, and as they went in for one last interview before the match, Jordan couldn't help but feed off of that steady self-assurance that his partner seemed to always possess.

"C'mon, you say it," Gable was saying, that crazy smile present once more as he looked a bit too deeply into Jason's eyes. "Say my name."

The taller man rolled his eyes once more, though he couldn't deny that a thrill went up his spine at his partner's silly demand. Jason could certainly imagine a very different scenario in which Chad could make the same demands...

" _Fine_ ," he relented, sighing even more heavily than before. "And Gable."

Chad's face lit up with a mixture of joy and surprise. "You said it! I knew you would!" He lifted his hand for a high-five. "C'mon, give it up!"

"I'll deny it," Jason muttered under his breath, although he found himself nonetheless returning the high-five.

"Ah! It's on camera, Buddy!" Gable laughed, patting his friend and partner on the shoulder several times as the walked off screen.

The young woman who had initially tried to interview them shook her head in confusion.

Love was a very strange and wonderful thing.

((()))

Time seem to slow to a crawl.

Slam, bridge, pin.

One...two...three.

They had gone in as uncertain underdogs; but Jason Jordan and Chad Gable emerged as victorious warriors.

Although his body ached from all of the bumps and bruises during the match, Jason climbed into the ring and embraced Chad, putting his arm around the smaller man's shoulders and pulling him against his chest. Gable was crying more than he was, and it made his own eyes tear up even worse.

Jordan saw his partner again in a new light, as he did each time they fought together.

Every hard match, he gained more appreciation for the toughness and heart of that ready, willing, and Gable goofball who was ever-so-slowly winning his heart.

The ref lifted their arms in victory; and it was only after several moments that Jason noticed that he and Gable were holding hands as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"That's my pick, right there," Cory Graves declared from the announce table, and the crowd seemed to be completely in agreement.

They embraced once more after a firm handshake, and now Jason Jordan was the one staring at his partner with enamored eyes.

'When did it change?' he wondered, blushing furiously when Gable caught him staring.

'When did _I_ change?'

* * *

 _And the tension continues to build! But is it love?_

 _I guess we'll see, haha._

 _In the meantime... Review? I'll love you forever if you do!_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Sorry for the long delay...Work has kept me busy, and the WWE has almost killed my spark for American Alpha! Ugh. But, I will press on! Thank you for your patience as I figure out where this story will go! (Because I really think these two are perfect.)_

* * *

Insecurity.

That was the feeling that was racking Jason Jordan's heart, mind, and soul since he and Gable began their hot streak. He was _afraid_.

They didn't win the Dusty Tag Team Classic, but the loss only brought them closer together. Unlike with other, previous losses, Jason didn't feel any despair or impending doom—instead, he felt the appreciation and respect of the crowd and their fans. Something had started to click: between themselves and the fans.

Between Jason and Chad.

 _Think about that later_ , Jordan warned himself. Emotions would only distract him from his goal. Or so he reasoned.

Jason Jordan and Chad Gable were on the map; and every single tag team on the roster was put on notice.

But that, precisely, was why Jason began to be afraid.

 _He_ wasn't rising to the top, _they_ were rising to the top. And although Jason felt no ego or jealousy, he felt, of all things, a sense of dependency.

In the beginning, he chose to be partners with Chad Gable.

But now, he _needed_ Chad Gable.

And that was scaring the hell out him. Because there was no going back now. They would either fail, or succeed, as a unit. As one. As a tag team. As friends.

As...something else?

That was the other scary part. Jason felt so damn _much_ for Chad, that he was beginning to question his own heart every time they hugged, or fought together, or went to dinner.

Even playing basketball with the man was making Jason's heart race in his chest...and it wasn't all just because he was terrible at making three pointers.

Gable was literally taking his breath away.

'No, we're just friends, and tag team partners,' Jordan coached himself for the entirety of a rare week off. 'Just friends. I don't _need_ need him; I just like tagging with him. Don't be dramatic, dammit.'

But even phrasing it that way felt hollow and empty to his own sensibilities. If Jason was completely honest with himself, he'd have to admit that he was falling pretty damn hard for his tag team partner.

And why wouldn't he? Chad's smile was the warmest thing he'd ever encountered, and his dumbass jokes made Jason laugh every single time. Gable's spirit was indomitable, and, if Jason was reading the signs right, the smaller man had feelings for him, too.

But, if Chad Gable was anything, he was patient. He had proven that in the months before Jason finally relented and teamed up with him; surely he would be just as patient waiting for Jordan to realize his feelings.

"I'm afraid," he whispered aloud, sitting heavily on his couch and letting his head rest against the back. "I'm afraid that I'm..."

The words wouldn't leave his lips. They couldn't. They were too... _big_.

Fortunately, he didn't have long to dwell on the matter—Chad was at the door, and they had some training to do.

((()))

Jason was pacing backstage, beads of sweat collecting on his forehead and running down into his eyes.

"Stop crying, bro," Chad joked, and Jason sighed heavily.

"Can't you be serious for once? We're fighting the fucking Ascension!"

Gable's goofy smile faded, and his grabbed the tops of Jason's arms with both his hands.

"Listen to me," he began, eyes focused and hard. "You have to focus. We're going to beat them. They _were_ the best; now we're going to prove to everyone that we _are_ the best. We don't have time to doubt ourselves." And now, slowly, his smile returned, sending shivers down Jason's spine.

"And I swear to God, if you get too scared to fight, I'm going to beat your ass so badly that you're going to be too scared to not fight next time, okay?"

Jordan's jaw was on the floor, but he managed to nod. "I'm...not sure if that was a threat or encouragement...but thanks?"

Chad threw his head back and laughed. "Any time, my friend! Now let's go kick some Ascension ass!"


End file.
